


Sherlock Holmes, The Kitty Collector

by funnyBlues



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform, idk if my sense of humor translates to english...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyBlues/pseuds/funnyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are two dorks playing a game about collecting kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes, The Kitty Collector

It was a typical evening in Baker Street, number 221. As usual, Sherlock was doing some kind of chemical experiment, while John was laying in the sofa, doing something really important in his phone.

Without taking his eyes of the experiment, Sherlock started talking "John, why do you spend so much time in your phone? And why do you smile so much at it? Of course, I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from you." 

Laughing a little, John got up and went to Sherlock and sat down, showning him the cellphone screen. Intrigued, the other man left his experiment and frowned, looking at a backyard with kittens sleeping and playing around.

"So it's not a new dating site?" Sherlok said, a bit disappointed. "What is the point of these... kittens?"

"You prepare your backyard with food and toys and wait for them to visit you. Here, see." John pointed a white and fat cat. "This is Tubbs. He likes to eat all the food and to sleep." He laughed.

"Why do you wait a cat that eats all of your food?"

"Hum... He's cute. That's why. This one is Apricot, and look, Pumpkin is here too! There's a lot of them." 

Sherlock thought for a moment. "You are losing your time. Only a simple mind like yours would get busy with this." He went back to his experiment. 

John thought of answering him with sarcasm, but he chose to return to the couch and continue what he was doing. He knew Sherlock very well. Somehow, he knew that the detective would be interested in that game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
